<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear General Bastard by stargazerlilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402966">Dear General Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith'>stargazerlilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear General Bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy stared at the bundle of letters tied with a silk ribbon, lying innocently on his desk. It was late and few people had access to his office. He glanced around the room and noted nothing was amiss except the stack of letters.</p><p>Sitting down, he placed his coffee down and untied the letters. Running a hand through his hair, he picked up the first one and gently unfolded it. The paper had faded to a dull yellow and its edges crinkled in his hands. Stains and fingertip ink blots danced across the page in between messily scrawled words.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strike><em> Dear </em></strike> <em> Colonel Bastard,</em></p>
  <p>
    <em> I don’t know why I am writing this. It's not like I would ever give it to ya. That would be stupid. I’m just some snot nose brat your dumbass enlisted. Nobody special. Soon, Al will have his body back and I can leave all this behind me.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I won’t have to look at your stupid smirk. Or listen to another lecture. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="caveat"> <em> I’ll be rid of ya and maybe these dumb whatever the fuck they are will go away. </em></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And yeah. I got your stupid report done.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Ed</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Roy gawked at the letter and furrowed his brow. Why would someone give him a letter from when Ed was a kid? The letter was obviously before the promise day. Just what the hell was the play here? </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Dear </em> <em> Colonel </em> <em> Bastard, </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Why didn’t you tell me? Why do you always have to keep these stupid secrets? Ishval. Hughes. All of it. Why the fuck did you keep it from me? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dammit Mustang. I hate you so much. I despise that you think I can’t handle things. I hate you. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Fuck off </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> —Ed </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Roy wiped his eyes at the resentful words staring back at him. He had his reasons. However, seeing how angry Ed had been all of those years ago…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Mustang, </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> I’m out here with </em> <em> Ling </em> <em> Greed whatever the hell you want to call him and the two dumbasses. I heard...just don’t get yourself killed bastard. You made me a fucking promise. Stay alive. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Take care </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> —Ed </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Mustang, </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> It's the day after promise day and I can’t bring myself to see you. I can’t...if it wasn’t for me then you would never… </em> <em> gott- </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Take the stone from Marco. I asked him to hand over it to you. You have a promise to fulfill. I gotta take Al home. But I’ll be back. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Don’t fuck up </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> —Ed </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Dear </em> <em> Roy </em> <em> Mustang, </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> It's been a year since I wrote one of these. I don’t know why I am. You pretended to be asleep in the office today and all I could think about was the way the sunlight made your hair shine. It reminded me of this glass I once saw when we were roaming. You would’ve liked it, you vain bastard. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> This is senseless. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> —Ed</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Roy read through several more. His eyes widened with each sentence, scratched out words, blot of ink, and silly doodle. All of it was so very much like Ed. That beautiful, marvelous...Clearing his throat, he  picked up the next-to-last letter with shaky hands.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Dear </em> <strike><em> Musta </em></strike> <em> Roy, </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> I’ve tried. I’ve struggled to stop. I wanted to kiss you today. You were talking about the election. Your passion was infectious. You were so happy. We’re so close. And I almost ruined it. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> God, I’m so foolish. I can’t keep this up. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I dreamt…that one day... </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Nevermind. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Just nevermind </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> —Ed</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Opening the drawer to his desk, Roy pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured it straight into his coffee cup before draining it.  He held the last letter up and carefully avoided the wet ink. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Roy,   </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> The night sky holds over 9,000 stars that at any given moment can be visible to the naked eye. Depending on the season, most will only see 4,000 stars never knowing about the other 5,000. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> The way of life is similar. We stumble through. Go to school, go to work, eat, sleep, and repeat. The chances of encountering someone worthwhile out of seven billion people? With simple math, it would come to maybe 1 in every 500,000,000.  The chances that one person might be the one? According to science, only one lifetime out 10,000 lifetimes would give you a chance at that rarity. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It sounds absurd, doesn’t it? We trudge through life and obstacles in our path. We survived... </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ...But only have the chance of finding our soulmate once in 10,000 lifetimes. That other person who makes us feel complete, worth it. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> What if I was to tell you I met him?  Dreamt about him? And made a wish he would love me… </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Do you know him? Yeah, asshole you do. I’m sure you’ve figured it out. If you haven’t you’re dumber than you look and you look...well… Let me tell you about him…. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He’s arrogant. A complete asshole. A flirt. But he’s got a great ass. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He’s a bastard of epic proportions. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But he’s driven. Intelligent as fuck even if he plays a lazy ass motherfucker. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He would do anything for the ones he loves. And his eyes. His eyes tell you what kind of man he is. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He’s beautiful. When he’s not being a prick. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I have spent a good amount of time studying him, breaking through his masks. The way his mouth curves just slightly when he’s trying to hide the fact he’s proud or the way his brow creases when he reads a report. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Each late night working with him, temptation was there.  I wanted to smack him and scream at him. I may have a few times. Dumbass needs to know he’s not his past. But worst of all, I wished I could’ve just pulled his dumbass closer and kissed  him.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I wager you're wondering what the reason of this letter is at this point? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Why I am telling you about someone I fell in love with? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It's simple really. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m leaving for Xing with Al. Figured this was a good way to give you my full termination from the military service and to tell you the last simple truth. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> So, here goes. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> General Bastard, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I formally resign from the Amestris’ military service because I fell in love with my commanding officer and to remain in service will be a conflict of interest.   </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sincerely, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Major General Elric </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Mustang stared at the paper in his hand and sighed. The letter wavered slightly in his grip before falling onto the desk in a heap among the others. Roy placed his head into his hands and gave a chuckle. The little shit had the audacity to do this. A letter…</p><p>
  <em> Dammit Ed. </em>
</p><p>Roy closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe. Leave it to Edward Elric to turn everything upside down. It wasn’t the resignation. No, dammit. That stupid magnificent man confessed in a goddamn letter the words Roy wanted to hear and then planned to run away like a coward.</p><p>It had taken them ten long years to overcome the damage the country suffered since promise day. Change doesn't happen overnight. Not in any way that matters.</p><p>It meant long nights that ran into days, weeks, months. Campaigns of policy changes. Treaties.  And Edward was there for it all.</p><p>Edward had adapted. Learned. He was a force of nature. Beautiful. Edward single-handedly climbed the ranks with his own merits.</p><p>They had a plan: a dream for the future.</p><p>A dream Edward helped forge well into the night.</p><p>Roy had spent many nights drinking to oblivion because of those late nights together. Nights he just wished to pull him closer, run his hands through that golden mane, and press his lips….</p><p>Just dammit…</p><p>Roy picked up the last letter and read through it again before clutching it tightly. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and grabbed his jacket. The little prick wasn’t going to get away with this. He would risk the election Edward thought he wouldn’t see it until the morning. Well, he’s gonna have one hell of a wake up call.</p><p>General Roy Mustang was above most things, making a fool of himself apparently was not on the list today. He banged again on the red door to Edward’s home. </p><p>“Fullmetal, I swear you better open this damn door and explain yourself or—”</p><p>“Or what? Jesus, Mustang. What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s two in the morning,” Edward admonished, grabbing Roy’s hand and pulling him into the house. “Get the fuck in here before the press finds out.”</p><p>“Let them find out, Edward. I don't give a damn. Explain this!” Mustang seethed.</p><p>“I resigned. What's to explain? I made it quite clear Mustang,” Edward shouted. “And what the fuck were you doing at the office?”</p><p>“That's not the fucking point, Edward! And you know it!” Roy stepped closer, pushing Edward towards a wall. Even in his ridiculous red bathrobe, the younger man was beautiful.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Roy?”</p><p>“Is it true, Ed?” Mustang murmured, cupping Edward's cheek and rubbing a thumb across. His eyes softened as Edward leaned into his touch. He looked kissable right now. It wouldn't take much—</p><p>“Yeah, it's true. When have I ever lied to you?”</p><p>“You were just going to take off? Just like that? Just leave? That's it?”</p><p>“Well, no...I mean, yes. It seemed easier, logical even. Ya don't need me getting in your way.”</p><p>“And what if the press had found your letters, Edward? Did you think about that? Oh boy, they would have fun with those headlines.”</p><p>“I didn't think—”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. No, instead you’re running away like a coward,” Roy said, his tone cold and hard.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that—” Edward countered, staring at the floor.</p><p>Roy closed the distance between them and titled Edward’s face up to look at him before speaking more softly.  “The Edward I know. The Edward I fell in love with over the years wouldn't have done this. No, he's not a coward like you. No, my Edward would’ve had the balls to say it to my face.”</p><p>Edward’s sputtering and incredulity was priceless. This brilliant man was about as stupid as he was. They deserved each other. He wondered briefly if everyone knew except them. He was sure they would learn soon enough. Edward’s exquisite voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Roy said, tracing Edward’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I love you.”</p><p>“You? Love me? Since when?”</p><p>“Does it matter? You’re running away,” Roy replied, leaning an arm against the wall above Edward’s head.</p><p>“You're such an asshole. I don't even know why I love your vain, arrogant ass,” Edward quipped, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Say it again, Edward,” Roy whispered. </p><p>“You're a vain, arrogant ass?” Edward answered, looping his fingers into Roy’s belt loops, drawing him closer.</p><p>“No, you brat, say you love me,” Roy pleaded. He traced Edward’s lips with his thumb, his eyes never leaving Edward's while he waited. He would wait for eternity just to hear those sweet words from those sinful lips. “Tell me to my face.”</p><p>“I love you, Roy Mustang and all your stupid faults and dumbass dre—”</p><p>Roy kissed him, pouring his soul into it. He needed Edward to know how much he meant to him. Roy didn't think he had ever tasted anything so divine. He moaned and pulled Edward flush against him, wrapping his other arm around his slim waist.</p><p>He wanted to commit this to memory, in case this beautiful stupid angel left him he would have this moment, this kiss to keep him warm at night. Roy traced Edward's lips with his tongue, seeking permission. The quick flick of Edward's tongue against his had him shifting and pressing Edward into the wall. He swallowed Edward's moans while exploring every crevice of this tiny heaven. </p><p>It was glorious, the feel of Edward against him. He groaned as Edward wrapped his arms around him. Breaking apart from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Edward's and tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“Say it again, Edward. Please?”</p><p>“I love you, Roy. For a long time. I just didn't think…”</p><p>Roy kissed him again and again until they were both breathless. He smiled at the dazed  look Edward was giving him.</p><p>“Ugh, stop that!” Edward pushed against him, disgust dripping from every word.</p><p>“Stop, what?”</p><p>“Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous,” Edward chuckled before kissing lightly against Roy’s jawline.</p><p>“Well, there are other things I can do with my face if Edward so desires. Just say the magic words,” Roy purred, nipping lightly against Edward’s reddening ears.</p><p>Edward stood on his tiptoes and whispered against Mustang’s ears, “Only if you can catch me, old man,” before ducking under him and running up the stairs, laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>